Sweet Harmony
by moira aine
Summary: Bella's musically talented. Who knew? Obviously not Edward...but will he or anyone else find out? In other news, Bella's cousin suddenly comes to Forks & she seems different. Very different. Also, it seems like she has brought some news. R&R please! 1st f
1. Everytime We Touch

**Hey everyone! Moira here. A new fanfic. Haha, this is my first _real_ one…like, a full story.**

**Anyways, in this one, I made Bella musical…like, plays the guitar and sings. I've always imagined her like that. But Edward doesn't know that…until he hears her. Accidentally, of course. Well, I hope you guys like it. )**

**Oh yeah, one more thing:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful story which is titled "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer. Although I would like to, I don't. I wish I did though…hmm…I wish I had a cookie too…oh yeah, and some milk! Oh and maybe I could get a car…(rambles on and on)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"Do I _have_ to go to school today?" I pleaded. Today was Monday and it felt like the weekend ended too soon. I just want to lie down here on my bed with Edward forever. If only he could give me that.

"Yes," he chuckled. I groaned. As I got out of bed, the sheets fell off and—you guessed it—I tripped. However, Edward was there. I smiled to myself. He always was. "Do you always have to find something to trip over?" he asked teasingly.

"Hey, I don't _find_ them! They find _me_!" I shot back.

"Whatever you say, Bella…"

"Okay then. Can I have a few human minutes, please?" I asked nonchalantly. He smiled at me and nodded. I opened my drawers, grabbed a pair of jeans, a blue banded striped tank top, and toiletries. I turned on the water, waited it to warm, stripped off my clothes, then stepped in. It was very refreshing. As I washed myself, I mouthed the words for "Angel of Mine" by Monica. I didn't want Edward to hear me.

Back in Phoenix, I was the musical one. I went to talent contests, sung at different events, and even played my guitar just for fun; I could play the piano, drums, and violin. Because of this, I was well-known in our neighborhood. I never got time for myself though. Every weekend, I had someone to be, someone to sing for. I didn't want that again…so when I came here, I didn't tell anyone about my talent. I still love to sing and play though. My guitar and music book is hidden in my closet. Also, with Edward around all the time, I can't play anymore. Not that I'm complaining or anything…but still, I miss my music. The only time I can play is when he's hunting.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I got dressed up and blow dried my hair. When I got back to my room, Edward was still in the same place as I left him. I smiled. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well then…time for breakfast," he said. I shrugged. I wasn't that hungry. I turned to go downstairs anyway. But before I knew it, Edward had me in his arms and glided down the stairs. He set me down in a chair and disappeared. Well, maybe not _disappeared_ but close enough. I knew that he was just too fast for my eyes. Then, all of a sudden, a bowl of cereal and orange juice was in front of me.

"Thank you," I smiled. _I guess I should just eat_, I thought. As I ate, I examined Edward. He looked amazingly handsome in just jeans and a blue t-shirt. Then I saw his eyes. They were black. "Are you hunting today?"

"Yes, after lunch," he smiled sadly. "I'll be back tomorrow though, so be careful," he added seriously. I nodded.

"Okay…" I said reluctantly. _I don't want him to leave!_ Then my thoughts in the shower came back. Music. _Hmmm…well, this is a great opportunity for it. But I still don't want him to leave._ Maybe I should just tell Edward. _No, not just yet._ "I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Bella," he responded.

I finished the rest of my food in silence. I put the bowl and glass in the sink and grabbed my backpack. We walked to his silver Volvo and got in. When we got to school, we exchanged few goodbyes (and a few kisses) and split up to go to our classes. I don't know how long it was but before I knew it, it was lunch time. I bought an apple and water and went up to the Cullen table where Edward was waiting.

As I sat, he slipped his arm around my waist loosely. I sighed in content and began to eat my apple. Only then did I notice that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

They all looked at each other, then to Edward. I felt him stiffen next to me and he let go of my waist. "No," he said roughly. I looked at him questioningly. All the pieces fell together and I realized that they wanted him to change me.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. _Please don't get mad, please don't get mad, please don't get mad…_

"Yes Bella?" he said, his tone softening. I dropped my head to stare at the floor.

"Please. I really want this. I want you to change me," I said in a tiny voice. I sneaked a peak at him.

Bad move. His eyes were pitch black.

"No, Bella. The answer will always be no. Can't you see? I don't want you to live this way!" he said, his voice rising. Suddenly, he hit the table, making me jump. _Yes Edward. I can see. I can see that you're blind. I'll live that way if it means living with you_, I thought. But I didn't dare say this out loud. He was already mad. Instead, I stood up, threw away my apple and water, and went outside. It was slightly warm, but the sun was still hidden. I went to the school auditorium **(I know Forks High is a small school, but where else will Bella sing?)** and went up stage. Without realizing it, I was crying. I ignored this though, and let my tears fall. I just wanted to sing and I don't care who heard.. I walked up to the piano and started to play "Everytime We Touch (Candlelight Version)" by Cascada. It reminds me of Edward so much. **(btw, for this part to have more effect, I suggest you actually play this song while reading. It actually reminds me of Bella. D)**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_Oh, the good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

My tears stopped. I loved Edward. I couldn't just force him to change me…but he will. He just _has_ to. I continued playing the song, but stopped singing. Then I heard clapping.

**Edward's POV**

I watched her as she walked out, tears streaming down her face.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all stared at me, frustrated. Rosalie didn't seem to care. She was just looking at her nails. "Why did you do that?" Alice questioned me.

"I…I just can't, Alice. I can't change her," I replied, my voice a low hum. Alice's gaze softened. Jasper and Emmett's, however, did not. _Go after her, you idiot_, Emmett thought. I followed his instructions and walked out of the lunchroom. When I got out, I sniffed. Her scent was still strong. _She's around here somewhere…_

I followed the scent, but soon I didn't need to. I heard music in the auditorium. I went in to check and surprisingly, there she was. My Bella. Singing and playing the piano.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_Oh, the good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

I've got to admit, I was surprised. Who knew that clumsy Isabella Swan was a singer? And played the piano? I surely didn't. She sounded beautiful, like a nightingale singing a lullaby. Her voice was sweet, harmonious, and pure. I wanted to hear more. When the song ended, I burst out clapping.

She looked up startled and blushed scarlet red. _Hmm…I love it when she does that…_

"Edward!" she exclaimed, jumping up and breathing frantically. I wondered why she was doing this.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Of course! How long have you been here?"

"I've been here this whole time you were singing. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly.

"I-I didn't w-want anyone to know…in Phoenix, I was well known and I sang everywhere—weddings, parties, or at home—but then I didn't have time to for myself anymore. I couldn't just lay back and sing in my room…I didn't want that to happen again," she explained slowly.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "It's okay. No one has to know…but you _are_ a wonderful singer. Your voice is beautiful." She blushed. I savored the warmth. "Will you sing more for me?"

"Only if you sing with me," she said. I chuckled.

"Okay then. Shall we sing that song? The one you were just singing?" I suggested. Bella nodded and began to play. I watched in amazement as her hands danced across the keys. _I still can't believe it…_

Bella closed her eyes and began to sing. I listened for a few moments before jumping in. Then she switched to harmony and put more soul into her singing. As I listened to our voices, I found out that we sounded amazing. Our voices weaved in and out, creating music that was as pure as day. As the song ended, I opened my eyes to find Bella's chocolate brown eyes staring into mine. _Wow…that…that sounded like an angel's choir…_ **(if you're confused, this italic part is Alice's thought)**

My head shot up to see a shocked Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and a wide-eyed Rosalie. Jasper: _I had no idea!_ Emmett was replaying me and Bella singing again and again in his mind. Finally: _They…wow._ Then Rosalie: _I can't believe it. She can actually _sing_! And she sings _goodI looked at her while hearing this, seeing awe and wonder in her eyes. I thought this was very amusing.

Bella didn't. She looked at them, looking surprised then panicked.

I caught her before her fainted body could touch the floor.

* * *

**Review please! Was it good? Bad? Awesome? Absolutely Stupid? REVIEWWW!**


	2. Heavily Broken

**HELLOOOOO! Haha, thanks for those three reviewers.**

**ceana sorcha – eh, it's probably not gonna be all that happy later on…hehe, but I'm not saying anything else.**

**EdwardAddict – Haha, don't worry, I'm updating right now! (a.k.a, Saturday, May 27, 2006 at 2:40 PM! Haha)**

**TooMuchLoveforEdward – hehe yeah! Music fanfic! Lol, I love singing too, even though I'm not that good at it, and I'm in the school choir too. So is ceana up there. D and no problem! _Lalalalaaaa…_ hehe.**

**BTW, do I have to put a disclaimer for every chapter?**

**Yes? No? Maybe? Haha, oh well…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. But I own some characters. That will show up soon. Anytime now…hmm…Hello? _echo Hellooooo?_ Boo! _echo Boooooo_ I love Edward! _echo Duh! We all do!_**

**Huh, I didn't know echoes didn't have to copy you.**

_**My echo: No, we didn't. But it pays good. D**_**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Shoot! Now the whole Cullen family knows!

I looked from face to face, watching their awed faces. I can't believe it. My secret is out, and only in one day!

I felt my face pale, and all of a sudden, I fainted.

I woke up to humming. It was Edward, humming my lullaby. I started to hum along.

"Bella?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm alive aren't I? So I guess I'm okay," I replied. When I opened my eyes, I found that I was in my room. "What time is it? What about school?" I asked worriedly. Everyone must be worried…and…and Charlie! What about Charlie?

Edward just laughed at me. "Out of all the things you worry about, it's school. Aren't you worried about your health or anything?" He paused to laugh at me some more. I just pouted and waited for him to answer my question. "I told the nurse you fainted, so you're excused from all your classes today. I called Charlie to inform him you're with me. He seemed to be alright with it," he finally said.

"Okay then…" I said awkwardly. I didn't know what to say. I just hoped that Edward wouldn't bring up my—

Uh oh. Too late.

"Why didn't you tell _me_ about your singing? I wouldn't have told anyone if you didn't want me to," he said, concerned.

"I…" I started, but realized that I _could_ have just done that. Ugh. Stupid, stupid Bella! "I guess I could've done that…but still, now you're whole family knows!"

"Well, yes, but you trust us, don't you?" he asked, his eyes focusing on mine. _Look away Bella, just look away…_my mind was telling me. But it was no use. Whenever Edward dazzled me, my knees turned to mush. I just nodded. He just laughed quietly.

"So…can you play any other instruments?" he asked curiously, putting the force of his eyes on me. _Oh no…stupid vampire dazzling skills…_ Before I could think, I nodded and started to walk to my closet. _No Bella! Don't do it! Don't—_

Too late. Again.

I pulled my guitar and music book out. I walked back to Edward and laid them on my bed. Edward glanced at them curiously then finally picked up my music book.

My music book held all my lyrics, music, and notes. Whenever it rained, I would just stay inside and play songs. If I had a sudden spark of inspiration, I would jot down music notes and work on it, trying to make it as perfect as possible. That book was and always be apart of me. Now Edward was looking into it, my music, my _soul_. Not that I mind or anything.

I watched him and saw that his eyes widened. I rolled my eyes. It's not _that_ surprising! Gosh!

"Why are you so surprised? Don't go thinking that I don't know a thing about music!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised actually. I'm impressed. All this time, I've been playing the piano for you when you've been the music expert. Look at these! You're as good as me! You can play for _me_, even!" he said. Uh oh. He's going to make me play for him. Suddenly, he looked at me, fixing is eyes onto mine.

I groaned inwardly. _Ughhhh…not again…_

"I guess I could play for you, " I sighed. He grinned and gave me my guitar. Once I held it in place, I felt like I was home…_really_ home. I took my guitar pick from it's place between the strings. I randomly plucked strings and then I settled on a song called "Heavily Broken" by The Veronicas. Closing my eyes, I began to sing:

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And I'll just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again, it'll never end_

_  
I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do_

_  
Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again, it doesn't end_

_  
I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do _

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
I'm heavily broken  
I'm heavily broken

I strummed the last chords and opened my eyes. Again, Edward was looking at me in shock. I smiled. "Can't you play the guitar?" I was expecting a yes. I mean, Edward was perfect at _everything_! If he couldn't, _I_ would be surprised.

Edward looked away, then looked back at me. "Um…no…" he said quietly. My jaw dropped. The all perfect, handsome, and amazingly strong vampire, Edward Cullen, can't play the guitar!

Wow.

I was still gaping when he started to laugh unexpectedly. This caused me to snap out of my daze.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead, he began to laugh harder. I sighed. This could take a while.

Finally, he stopped laughing. Well, almost. He was still chuckling. "The…the look on your face!" Edward smiled then sighed. "I'll never forget that look." I started to blush.

"O-kay…anyway, I—" I was interrupted by the phone. I looked at Edward. Usually, he would tell me who was calling. He could read minds, after all. But apparently, he didn't know the caller. Edward's face was covered in confusion. I got up from the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It took me a few minutes to recognize the voice. Then I thought: Rachel.

Rachel was my music partner. And cousin.We were sort of a duet. And we were a two-person band. I played guitar, violin, or piano, she'd play guitar, flute, or drums. Ever since I left Phoenix, we kept writing each other. I had just noticed that she hadn't wrote me in five months. I wonder what happened.

"Rachel! How are you?" I replied, suddenly hyped.

She laughed. "I'm wonderful! But I, uh, called to ask...if I could…stay with you for a couple of days…or months…" she said steadily.

"Of course you can! But what's with the sudden call? You haven't written me in five months! Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Um…Can I explain once I get there? It's urgent. Bella, I've got something to tell you…" she trailed off. Then I heard the _click_ of the phone before she hung up. I looked down at the phone in my hands and started to worry even more.

Then I heard the doorbell.

**

* * *

****Um...sorry if it seems rushed. I tend to do that a lot. But hey, if I get a story out of it, then so be it. I'm not that good of a writer...hopefully I will improve though.**

**And sorry it's so short! But that last line seemed like a good way to end it. Btw, I'll update soon. D I'm almost out of schooool! YEAHHHHH! okay, so how was it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Sun

**Wow. I'm so happy. I got reviewers! Yayyyy! Okay, I have a lot of work to do. I'm only 13, you know. So, I have to do art (abstract.), study for social studies, and study for religion (yes, I go to a Catholic school.). So, I have to post this up fast and then do my homework.**

**At least we have no school today. Thank Memorial Day, folks.**

**Disclaimer: Let's sing now, shall we? (In tune of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb')**

_**I don't o-own Twi-i-light, Twi-i-light, Twi-i-light!**_

_**I don't o-own Twi-i-light,**_

_**So just read the story.**_

**You like? Good. Now onto the story.**

**_UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!_  
okay, so i've decided that the last paragraph in my old chapter of 'Sun' was stupid. hehe, but humorous. i found that out from ceana sorcha. maybe that's why i'm not getting reviewers. so i've decided to change the ending. here we go (again). BTW, my stats say that 488 have viewed my story. yet, only 15 reviews. why is this, i wonder. hmm?**

**

* * *

Edward's POV **

Who is Rachel? And why can't I read her mind? Not being able to read Bella's mind is enough. But now _two_ people? I wonder if they're related.

"Rachel! How are you?" Bella said, enthusiasm written all over her face.

The voice on the phone laughed. "I'm wonderful! But I, uh, called to ask...if I could…stay with you for a couple of days…or months…" I silently wondered why this Rachel person sounded so…unsure.

Bella, being a nice person, said yes immediately. Nevertheless, she followed this agreement with a series of questions. Rachel had mumbled a few words then trailed off. Finally, I heard the _click_ of the phone as it turned off. Bella was looking at the phone in confusion when we heard a doorbell. I tried reading the mind of the person behind the door, but it was no use. _It has to be Rachel…but how did she get here so fast?_ Bella looked confused as well. I nodded to her, grabbed her hand, and led her downstairs. Bella immediately went to the door and opened it. Standing there on the porch was none other than...

Rachel. I knew it.

Although I had never seen Rachel before, her voice matches her appearance. **(sorry if you don't get this part, but you know how peoples' voices matches what they look like, right? Eh, sorry, that's confusing. Haha.)**

I took in her form quickly, and as realization dawned on me, I realized how she got here so fast. I stiffened. Bella noticed this, being observant as she is, and looked at Rachel, wondering what had caused me to stiffen. But once she did, she had stiffened also.

Rachel's skin was marble white and her eyes were honey gold. She was slender and her hair was as shiny as can be. Just like me and my family. She was a vampire.

"What…I…R-Rachel?" Bella stuttered. Rachel smiled ruefully.

"Yes, it's me. You know I'm a vampire and I know you're boyfriend is one too. I haven't written you in five months because I had to…train myself, I guess you could say. I had to train myself to not drink human blood. I'm sorry Bella, I had to detach myself from everyone I loved to keep them safe," she explained. "I regret having to do that, but here I am!" Huh, she seems happy. _Like Alice_, I thought. It was silent for a few moments as this had sunk in.

"How do you know all this? What happened?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

"Wow, I feel _so_ welcomed," Rachel replied in a sarcastic tone. "I thought cousins were supposed to say 'I miss you' and all that."

"Well, forgive me for being so concerned," Bella shot back. Heh, that's my girl.

"Oh, alright. It was last year, in the summer. I was walking home at night and all of a sudden, _BOOM!_ A vampire pounces on me. Of course, I screamed which caused all the neighbors to come out. By then, the vampire already bit me and carried me to the forest. The neighbors just thought it was just some kids playing around, throwing water at each other or something. After all, it _was_ hot. Plus, it's happened before. Anyway, this vampire almost drinks from me when, out of nowhere, another vampire comes out. I couldn't see anything; the pain was too much. But I could still hear them. The second vampire says something about not eating me, that it will cause a commotion and they'll be found out. The first vampire just obeyed and left me there. That's when I blacked out. When I woke up, I was so surprised to see what I had looked that I ran home. But before I opened the door, I smelled it. The blood. After I realized what I had become, I wrote a note to my parents telling them that I'll be back, but I didn't say when. I didn't want to hurt them. I stayed in the forest though, so I would be close to home. Then I ran into another vampire, who claimed to be part of the Council. **(A/N: I am making this 'Council' thing up. Though, I think I've heard this in another Fanfic, but I don't remember whose, so I can't give anyone credit. BUT IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! Well, most of it doesn't.)** His name was Andon. He said he was a vegetarian. Then he told me about a group of vegetarian vampires who drank only animal blood. He thought it'd be best for me to stay with them. Andon told methenames of this clanand when he told me about Edward and you, I was so surprised. Apparently, you two are famous in the Council. But more on that later. Anyway, he taught me everything." When she finished explaining, a dreamy look came upon her face. I cleared my throat—even though there was no need—and she snapped out of her dream state.

"So, you're here to stay with the Cullens?" Bella asked. Rachel nodded.

"Will you start with the introductions _please_?" she asked irritated.

"Oh! Sorry! Um, well, Rachel, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend—" At this, she blushed. "—and Edward, this is Rachel, my cousin." Hmm. So I was right. They _are_ related. No wonder I can't read her mind.

_Yes, but you're thinking of the wrong reasons,_ I heard in my head. My eyes snapped to Rachel as I heard this. "You can read minds?" I asked, incredulous.

"Mmhm. That's my ability. But I can also block people from reading my mind or finding out what I'm feeling. I was really good at that when I was human, wasn't I Bells?"

Bella frowned. "Unfortunately," she said. Rachel laughed.

"My, my Bella. What's with the sad face?" she said. I had a feeling, however, that she did know the reason.

"Because you always knew when I was sad, you would always take me out so you could cheer me up! You know how I felt when you bought stuff for me!" Bella exclaimed. Ah, so Rachel likes to shop too. _She really _is_ like Alice,_ I thought.

Rachel just laughed and brushed it off. "Edward, We'll tell you everything later. But come on! Look what I've brought with me!" She gestured for Bella to follow, then stepped off the porch.

Bella and I followed her to a dark blue 2006 Toyota RAV4. I admit, she's got a good taste in cars.

Rachel stopped to open the back door of the car and, there in the back seat, were a drum set, violin, flute, two electric guitars, two amplifiers, and two acoustic guitars. All of it was brand new. I guess they were both into music.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, grinning like a madwoman. Bella stared for a while before annoyance covered her features.

"Did you buy all this? For _me_?" she yelled. I sighed. Really, Bella can't accept the fact that what's given to her are gifts.

"No silly, of course not. The drum set, flute, one electric guitar, one amplifier, and one acoustic are all mine!"

"Really Bella, just accept these gifts. They're from your cousin anyway," I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah Bella. Maybe we can play for the Cullens too!" Rachel exclaimed, happiness exploding out of her. I raised my eyebrows at this. Bella can play the violin too? "Oh yeah, there's another drum set in the trunk for you," she paused to giggle, "whoops, I forgot." My eyebrows shot up higher. Bella can play the _drums_!

Rachel must've noticed this and laughed. It was beginning to get annoying. She was just too damn _happy_. Happier than Alice, even. "What? Hasn't Bella told you that she could play instruments?" she asked.

"Well, yes. But only that she could play the guitar and the piano. Not the violin or _drums_," I said. I heard Bella groan beside me.

Rachel's smile grew wider, if that's even possible. "Well, we'll have to show 'em. Let's go to your house right now! We can play for them. I want to meet your family anyway," she said. She suddenly got into the driver's seat and started the car. Then she rolled down the window and said, "Come on! I'll drive. Just tell me where to go."

I had to grin at that. My whole family, including myself, will be able to witness a performance by none other than Bella Swan and her cousin Rachel. This is going to be fun.

**Bella's POV**

I was fidgeting. I couldn't help it. How would you feel if all a sudden your cousin comes barging in on you and your boyfriend to reveal two enormous things. One, that she was a vampire. And two, that her dear cousin (me) could play two other instruments? And now you're going to your boyfriend's family to spread the news!

Edward calmed me almost immediately though. "I love you Bella," he whispered in my ear. Very easily, I might add. I was sitting in his lap. There was no more room in Rae's car, so me and Edward had to sit in the front.

I smiled at Edward and leaned against him.

All too soon, we were at Edward's house. As I got out of the car, I groaned. I don't like to 'flaunt my stuff' as some people would say. Though, I think those people were talking about physical characteristics. But either way, I don't. Like to flaunt my stuff, I mean.

Since Edward and Rachel were vampires, they took the instruments out of the car quickly and ran to the house to set them down. I stayed behind and walked slowly. They noticed this. Rachel shouted, "BELLA! HURRY UP! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" and Edward ran back to carry me to his house. I was about to groan again when I noticed that the whole Cullen family was there, staring curiously at Rachel. I began the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Rachel. My cousin. She became a vampire last summer and wants to stay with a family of vegetarians," I explained, pointing to them. "Rachel, this is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. Carlisle and Esme are married. So are Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie." **(A/N: hehe, sorry this last sentence is sorta weird.)**

Rachel smiled at each of them. They all smiled back, even Rosalie. _Huh, I thought Rosalie would hate her because of her relation to me_, I thought.

Carlisle started to ask questions about her change and how she had come to know them. But I tuned out, forever dreading what would follow. It was only a matter of time before Rachel would tell them what all these instruments were doing on their doorstep. It was only a matter of time before we performed. It was only a matter of time before they found out more about my secret.

"Well Carlisle, Bella and I are a two-person band, actually. That would explain all these instruments. And we've agreed to perform for you guys. What do you think?" Rachel said, grinning. I, of course, jumped right in.

"_Agreed_? I never agreed to anything Rae! I think you should—" I was cut off by the squeal of Alice. I bet she and Rae would get along well.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! Come on Bella! Play for us!" she said. Well, more like squealed. I groaned again.

"Uh, well, what should we play then?" I asked, my voice showing no emotion.

"Um…how about we play that song you used to love so much? I think it's called "Sun" by Mae. That's right, isn't it?" Rae asked. I don't know why, but suddenly my face lit up. I _loved_ that song. It's just so…great! Almost immediately, I grabbed my brand-new acoustic guitar. Rae stopped me. "Wait! We have to get all this set up first!" And she did just that. Using her vampire speed, of course. In only two minutes, everything was set up. But I remembered one thing: we needed a pianist for this song. I grinned and looked at Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you play the piano parts for this song? You must've heard of it, haven't you?" I asked, as sweetly as I could.

He chuckled. "I'll do anything for you Bella. And yes, as a matter of fact, I do know this song."

"Great!" I said, exactly when Rachel said it. I looked at her, only to find that she was sitting on a stool in front of her drum set. This song didn't require any drum sticks, so her hands were poised on top of her drums. I took my place to the left of her and sat down on a chair that she had set up. I motioned for Edward to get ready at the piano and I quickly tuned my guitar. When I was done, I strummed a few chords then began the song. **(A/N: Rachel is doing drums and harmony because she believes that Bella is a better singer than her. And Edward is doing all the piano parts Again, whenever there's a song in this story, I suggest you actually listen to it while reading the lyrics. And even though the singers in Mae are all males, I still like this song and I thought that Bella should sing it. Hehe.)**

_I'm a mess, I guess  
It's what I've asked for  
It's what I've needed  
Well, you know me better than that  
Or at least you did  
And something happened  
But once again  
Something¹s happened  
_

_The confidence you held in us  
Is the rope we almost hung ourselves with  
At times I wonder if we really  
Took the steps to break right through it  
I know that there were  
Better days, but to see  
The light and to feel the rays  
Life was always back and forth_

_And we were idling or making  
Useless Progress _

Waiting for the rain to stop  
Destination: beautiful  
Seems that I'm still waiting for the sun  
Someday will come back to us  
If you're willing, let it go  
Why won't you just  
Let this be your sun?  
It seems like yesterday  
We had the world our way  
But some say  
We're headed for destruction

_I'll ask you  
What in the world should we do?  
The light is green  
Our break is through  
Are we not trying  
Or are we trying to hard?  
Well, you know  
I never want to miss  
I hold on tight and reminisce  
But it's bittersweet to me  
When time stands still  
As it¹s trapped inside  
The letterbox you gave  
Back to me, but I'm the one  
Who keeps on reading  
But I'm the one who wants  
To let it go  
I'm the first to speak  
You¹re the last to know  
Another scene that we're creating  
I need to know if we're  
Still making useless progress _

Waiting for the rain to stop  
Destination: beautiful  
Seems that I'm still waiting for the sun  
Someday will come back to us  
If you're willing, let it go  
Why won't you just  
Let this be your sun?  
It seems like yesterday  
We had the world our way  
But some say  
We're headed for destruction

Waiting for the rain to stop  
Destination: beautiful  
Seems that I'm still waiting for the sun  
Someday will come back to us  
If you're willing, let it go  
Why won't you just  
Let this be your sun?  
It seems like yesterday  
We had the world our way  
But some will say  
We're headed for destruction.

As I let out the last syllable, I went on with the last chords of the song, where Edward was supposed to play the piano too. I closed my eyes as I heard this part; it has always been my favorite part. When we finally finished, it was silent for a few moments. I opened my eyes to find Edward and Rae grinning at me. However, the whole Cullen family was staring at me in awe. Alice was the first to break the silence. She squealed. Louder than I've ever heard her squeal before. "That was amazing! Why didn't you tell us? You're an amazing singer! I can't believe—" she was cut off by a loud boom.

We ran outside to find a man. He had hair that was a little past his ears and was brown with highlights. He wore a pair of black jeans with a black turtleneck and black boots. I suddenly realized he was a vampire because his skin was as pale and white as Edward's or Rachel's. I immediately looked at his eyes to see if he was dangerous or not. His eyes were golden, like the Cullens' eyes. I let out a sigh of relief. I least I didn't have to worry about some crazy vampire that wants my blood.

"Andon?" Rachel asked, recognizing this man.

He grinned and his appearance began to change. His brownhair suddenly became long, frizzy red hair. Although the clothes stayed the same, the body became less muscular. Instead, it was slim and curvy.The eyes were burgundy red. This person had morphed into someone I thought I'd never see again.

This 'man' who was known to be Andon is a shifter.

This 'man' who was known to be Andon had tricked Rachel into finding us.

This 'man' who was known to be Andon is actually Victoria.

She is from James' coven.

**

* * *

**

**Well people, here you go. I need a few ideas to where this story should go. Please send a message or review with your ideas! Oh yeah, and review!**

**The review button is right there…**


End file.
